1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to writing instruments. More particularly, the invention concerns a novelty writing device which simulates the appearance of a food article, such as a cookie, and which can be used as a promotional item by fast food establishments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Ready to eat cookie outlets and fast food takeout restaurants have become very popular in recent years. Many such outlets cater to people with small children and frequently provide toys and other entertainment items along with the food served to promote the food outlet and to entertain the child. To be commercially successful, such promotional items must be clever, attractive and inexpensive to produce.
The novelty item of the present invention, which comprises a writing instrument simulating in appearance cookie or other food article, satisfies the aforementioned requirements, being both appealing to children and inexpensive to manufacture. The device can be inexpensively constructed from moldable plastic, or like material.
In one form of the invention, the writing device includes a pair of mateable semicircular portions, which, when joined together, have the appearance of a cookie. The two halves of the device enclose a writing element such as a pen or pencil. When the two halves are separated, the point of the writing element is exposed for use. The user can then grip the half of the device within which the writing element is fixedly mounted and conveniently use the device to mark upon a writing surface.
While various types of containers for pencils and pens have been suggested in the past, none have the unique appearance, construction and novelty attraction of the device of the present invention.